


На уровне тонкого бессознательного

by Menada_Vox



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Draco, Auror Harry, Auror Ron, Character Death, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1879287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menada_Vox/pseuds/Menada_Vox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Некоторые люди могут объясняться без слов.</p>
            </blockquote>





	На уровне тонкого бессознательного

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Finer Unconsciousness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/387039) by [Lomonaaeren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lomonaaeren/pseuds/Lomonaaeren). 



Гарри не покидало ощущение, что каждое его утро и вечер без исключения состоят только из череды приветствий или прощаний, соответственно. Проявился неожиданный сторонний эффект того, что столько его друзей, знакомых и бывших одноклассников работают в Министерстве: от такого количества разговоров к окончанию рабочего дня саднило горло. И так каждый день.

Малфою, разумеется, доставался от него в лучшем случае сухой кивок. Малфой ухитрился стать аврором — Гарри даже думать не хотел о размере взятки, которую тому пришлось дать комиссии по отбору кадетов — и ему выделили офис недалеко от офиса Гарри и Рона.

Гермиона иногда читала ему нотации о том, что прощение - добродетель. Гарри было всё равно. Малфой добился, чтобы его простил весь магический мир - ну как же, он ведь передал подробные (и некритичные) сведения директрисе МакГонагалл, а потом безукоризненно и героически предавался абсолютному ничегонеделанию до самого конца войны. Друзей у него было множество. Его общественная жизнь ничуть не пострадает, если Гарри и дальше будет его игнорировать.  


***

Драко делил своих коллег в Министерстве скорее по выражению лица, нежели по манере речи. Те из них, кто охотно ему улыбались и смотрели прямо в глаза, зачастую жестко срезали словами в разговорах, а вот грубовато-добродушные, сердечные, радушные «друзья» наблюдали холодными взглядами, оценивали и требовали. Драко предпочитал первых, несмотря на то, как некомфортно временами было находиться с ними бок о бок.

Поттер, разумеется, не пожелал вписаться ни в одну из категорий и был сам по себе. Он никогда не разговаривал с Драко, он просто кивал, в глазах его отражалось неизменное презрение, с которым он всегда на него смотрел, и затем отворачивался. Какое-то время Драко даже размышлял, что бы это значило.

Теперь он уже не заморачивался. Учитывая романтические интрижки напарницы, атмосфера отношений в среде окружающих его министерских работников и без того напоминала бурлящую стремнину. (Кто бы мог подумать, что в шестьдесят лет ведьма может вызывать к себе такой интерес, но Драко, к своему глубокому сожалению, усвоил, насколько был не прав - по крайней мере, если дело касалось Джильды Смитсон). Поттер, по-видимому, охотно держался от всего этого в стороне, так что Драко не видел причин для беспокойства на его счёт.

***

Гарри замялся на пороге на целую долгую минуту. Потом тряхнул головой и шагнул в кабинет. Если уж собрался делать, надо сделать, а не стоять как идиот, раздувая из мухи слона. Это всего лишь жест.

На Малфоя и Смитсон повесили, вроде бы, явную рутину - дело о домашнем насилии. Нежданно-негаданно ситуация взорвалась настоящей круговертью: жена не только злоупотребляла силой, но и впридачу оказалась социопаткой. Всё закончилось баталией, проклятья летали как крученые мячи, Смитсон попала под чары, брошенные другой ведьмой, Амандой Моррис, и лишилась кожи заживо. Большинство сотрудников Аврората пребывали сейчас в состоянии шока: Смитсон многие любили, по ней скорбели. Про Малфоя, все, кажется, забыли вовсе, хотя это именно его напарница только что погибла.

Гарри счёл, что это неправильно, даже по отношению к Драко Малфою. Но надолго задерживаться не стоит: только обозначить жест и уйти.

***

Драко сидел, уставившись вниз, на собственный стол. Перед глазами стояло смеющееся лицо Джильды; он шутил прямо перед стычкой, ей всегда нравилось его чувство юмора. А теперь её больше нет, и произошло всё так внезапно и так бесчеловечно, что не спасали никакие тренинги, призванные помогать аврорам справляться с подобными ситуациями. Раз за разом остро подступала тошнота, и приходилось сглатывать всухую.

На плечо опустилась рука и осторожно сжала, успокаивая. Драко вскинул голову и обнаружил рядом Поттера, который взирал на него абсолютно нейтрально, бесстрастно и без тени сочувствия — но по крайней мере, признавал его существование.

Дёрнуться в сторону или возмутиться он не успел - Поттер молча приподнял бровь, а затем развернулся и вышел из офиса. А Драко обнаружил, что желудок успокоился и можно задуматься о другом.

***

По звуку открывающейся двери Гарри понял, что в тренажерный зал, где авроры отрабатывали на манекенах заклятья, зашёл кто-то ещё, но смысла оглядываться по сторонам не видел. Это как раз в порядке вещей, Гарри удивлялся обратному - что большой, просторный, пахнущий палёным зал так долго был в его единоличном пользовании.

Нельзя сказать, что он и глазом не моргнул, когда покосился в сторону и заметил Малфоя; тот одно за другим швырял без пяти минут нелегальные заклятья в резной деревянный манекен - с нарисованной гогочущей рожей, порождением чьих-нибудь кошмаров.

Гарри подумал что-нибудь сказать, потом пожал плечами. Не то, чтобы он Малфоя в чём-то подозревал, нет. И ко всему прочему, бывший слизеринец не настолько глуп, чтобы насылать на него заклятья в подобной обстановке. Гарри вновь сосредоточился на собственных занятиях.  


***

Поттер явно не ожидал увидеть именно его, но потом опять отвернулся. Драко обнаружил, что это греет больше, чем согрело бы приветствие или даже привычный кивок. Поттер всё равно что вслух объявил: присутствие Драко не повод бить тревогу.

Учитывая проблемы, которые у самого Драко возникали в последнее время не только с большинством коллег, но даже с главой Аврората — как оказалось, получить назначение к Драко Малфою и стать его новым напарником никто особенно не торопится — Драко это оценил.

Из тренажёрки они с Поттером выходили часа через два, не раньше, и вместе. Поттер первым скользнул в дверь и придержал её широко открытой - инстинктивно, отметил Драко, из вежливости, что проявляют с кем угодно, будь то друг, напарник или незнакомец. Драко вышел, в свою очередь придержав створку, и потом они с Поттером разделились, Драко свернул в другой коридор, чувствуя себя безмятежно и как минимум наполовину отдохнувшим и разумом, и телесно.

***

Как правило, ядовитые разговоры в коридорах никогда не занимали мысли Гарри: он просто проходил мимо. Какое ему дело до кабинетных сплетен и подковерной грызни - да никакого. Он наотрез отказался использовать своё имя ради завоевания авторитета в министерстве, и это, по сути, поставило его вне привычной большинству гонки за престижем и закулисной междоусобицы.

В этот раз, однако, услышанное хватило через край. Фамилия Малфоя. Нарочито небрежный тон голоса. Обещание раскрыть «настоящего убийцу» Джильды Смитсон.

Гарри развернулся на каблуках и пригвоздил говорившую женщину взглядом. И постарался воспроизвести леденящее выражение, которое опробовал на Джинни, когда та предложила сойтись в третий раз - при том что их скандалы раз и навсегда дали Гарри понять, что отношения решительно не складываются. Он смотрел и смотрел в упор, лицо женщины становилось всё бледнее и бледнее, пока она неловко не опустила глаза. Гарри неприятно усмехнулся ей и продолжил путь, куда шёл.  


***

Драко приостановился, прижав левую руку к стене. Он был за углом, когда Лорен начала высказываться на его счёт, и вот-вот уже подал бы голос, парируя нападки уничтожающим сарказмом, от которого, он отлично это знал, Лорен вянет на корню.

А потом вдруг подошёл Поттер и своим взглядом буквально размазал её по стенке, как будто Лорен только что попыталась — только что попыталась опорочить доброе имя аврора и посеять недоверие к нему в Управлении. Драко был для него не больше и не меньше, чем любой другой аврор.

Драко позволил руке соскользнуть вниз и впервые улыбнулся Поттеру искренне. Поттер, конечно, этого не увидел, благо стоял спиной. Но смысл улыбки был не в том, чтобы её видели.

***

Гарри зевнул и потёр лицо ладонью. Рон на этой неделе часто отпрашивался домой, потому что заболели и Гермиона, и ребёнок. Гарри прекрасно его понимал и сочувствовал, но на деле это означало, что ему приходилось допоздна задерживаться в офисе, доделывая и свои, и Роновы отчёты.

Что-то мягко спланировало ему на стол на чарах Левитации. С минуту Гарри удивленно разглядывал… чашку чая.

Оглянувшись, он увидел на пороге своего кабинета Малфоя, тот баюкал собственную чашку. Гарри кивнул ему, отстраненно отметив про себя, что из жеста исчезла привычная напряжённость, потом взял чашку и вернулся к отчёту, который должен был детально и по минутам расписать, как именно Рон умудрился посеять последний имеющийся в управлении хроноворот.  


***

Драко помедлил, долгие пару минут наблюдая за Поттером, а потом всё же отправился за чаем. Пока шёл, спрашивал себя, зачем он это делает. В конце концов, Поттер не был ему другом, так с чего бы Драко оказывать ему любезности?

Нет, он не был другом. Но Драко оценил бы, если бы поздним вечером, когда работы непочатый край и стопки неразобранных документов высятся вверх ещё сантиметров на тридцать, кто-нибудь принёс чай ему самому, так что он подумал, что Поттер тоже это оценит.

Драко улыбался, отходя от двери и возвращаясь в собственный заваленный документами офис, всё ещё только его, поскольку никто пока не стал его напарником, и Аврорат на время отстранил его от полевой работы. Шея Поттера, как в этот раз оказалось, стала сгибаться чуть лучше.

***

Гарри оглянулся. Он сидел с Терри Бутом, с которым в данный момент водил необременительную секс-дружбу, в тесном теплом пабе и мог бы поклясться, что почувствовал, как открывалась дверь, но он был полупьян, так что порыв морозного зимнего воздуха мог быть просто плодом его воображения.

Нет. Дверь действительно открывали, потому что вот он, Малфой, отряхивает снежок с зимней мантии.

Гарри улыбнулся раньше, чем понял, что делает, но решил, что улыбка не повредит - хотя бы ради одного только изумления, написанного на лице Малфоя, когда тот его заметил. Гарри небрежно помахал ему и затем отвернулся. Терри рассказывал хохму о том, как когда-то его мать попыталась подлить отцу приворотное зелье, а хохмы Терри были явлением редким. И ничего страшного, Гарри совсем не ради его остроумия с ним встречался.

***

Драко, не веря, моргнул, когда увидел, что Поттер ему улыбается, и ещё раз, когда увидел, что тот ему машет. Потом он встряхнулся. Не совсем же они друг другу чужие, в конце концов. И почему бы им тогда не здороваться, хоть бы и жестами - нет такой причины.

Он присоединился к Монтекки и Пьюси, с которыми пришёл пропустить стаканчик, но и за Поттером нарочно следил краем глаза, а когда Поттер встал и неторопливо двинулся на выход, обнимая одной рукой скучного внешне парня, которого привёл с собой, Драко улыбнулся. Это сработало, Поттер, судя по его виду, в свою очередь тоже онемел от неожиданности. Довольный, Драко вернулся к выпивке.

***

Гарри не особенно удивился, когда вновь назначенным напарником Малфоя оказался один из новеньких стажёров, только-только прошедших обучение по программе Аврората. Вероятно, в Управлении больше никто не хотел иметь с ним дела или не был в состоянии его выносить. Как бы ни было Гарри временами жалко придурка, он и сам не хотел бы работать с ним бок о бок.

Он встретил Малфоя на пути к лифтам через несколько часов после после объявления. Гарри внимательно его оглядел. Плечи Малфоя напряжённо осели, но выражение лица было неоднозначным. И возможно, не совсем уж недовольным, кстати.

Гарри зашагал с ним в ногу. Малфой качнул головой, едва глядя на него, явно больше озабоченный собственными делами. Гарри кивнул и нажал кнопку вызова лифта.

***

Говоря откровенно, Драко не был уверен, как себя чувствовать. Был, по крайней мере, шанс, что его новый напарник, юный магглорожденный волшебник, который закончил Хогвартс через несколько лет после Драко, не будет, как губка, впитывать сплетни Управления и не начнет относиться к нему, как к парии. А у Драко будет шанс направлять его и вылепить из него что-то приемлемое, в отличие от каждого второго идиота, с кем приходилось работать. Однако тот факт, что никто из тех, кто знал его долгие годы, не захотел ему доверять, ощутимо задел за живое.

А потом рядом возник Поттер, тихо пошёл рядом с ним, молча дождался лифта и шагнул вместе с ним внутрь, как будто они каждый день так делали.

Пока они ехали вниз, Драко почувствовал, как расслабляется спина и успокаивается дыхание. Выходя из лифта, Поттер слегка задел его плечом, потом взглянул на него, моргнул и пожал плечами, отметая ничтожную заминку. Смакуя абсолютно нормальный, обычный человеческий контакт, Драко последовал за ним, к каминной сети, которая разнесёт их по домам. Поттер ни разу не обернулся.

***

Гарри разминал пальцы. Он никогда не мог похвастаться особым везением, но в этот раз удача отвернулась от него окончательно. Он попался Фенриру Грэйбэку, и тот держал его в плену несколько часов, пока его не нашёл Рон, но к этому времени оборотень успел переломать ему все кости в правой руке. Колдомедики не были уверены, что он когда-нибудь сможет использовать её в полную силу, как раньше.

Однако, существовали упражнения, которые он вполне мог делать, чтобы лучше сгибались пальцы, и Гарри был решительно настроен изо дня в день стойко выполнять их все.

В дверях кабинета молчали, и это заставило его поднять голову. Там стоял Малфой, с неоднозначным выражением на лице, но не таким, как раньше. Гарри приподнял бровь и, не прерывая упражнений, стал ждать, когда тот заговорит.

***

Драко слышал, что у Поттера переломаны пальцы. Вот только он не до конца в это верил - до момента, пока не разглядел узлы и странные шишки, покрывающие залеченную кисть.

Он шагнул внутрь. Поттер просто смотрел, как он заходит, и на лице его было только любопытство, и никакого опасения.

Драко наложил чары, которые выучил во время войны, помогая матери исцелить растянутые связки на ноге, после того как его чересчур пылкая тетушка продержала её под Круциатусом. Поттер приоткрыл рот, потом опустил глаза на свою руку. Драко знал, что сквозь плоть льётся поток тепла, расслабляя сведенные мышцы и разрабатывая суставы. Поттер посмотрел на него снизу вверх с неуловимой полуулыбкой на губах, и Драко обнаружил, что рад ей куда больше, чем неуёмно-щедрым многословным благодарностям.

***

Гарри метнулся вперед и пригнулся, вытягиваясь, в погоне за снитчем. Они с Роном были участниками любительской квиддичной команды, собиралась вместе и играла она обычно по воскресеньям, а сейчас был вечер субботы. И к воскресенью, твёрдо решил Гарри, он будет готов ловить снитч правой рукой.

Ослабевшие пальцы свело спазмом, когда он хватанул снитч, но Гарри выжал чуть больше скорости из своего нового «Нимбуса 2003» и победно воскликнул, когда в ладони затрепетали крылышки. Ну и что, что он мог держать его только указательным и средним пальцами, поскольку большой и безымянный всё ещё отзывались болью на попытку согнуть их внутрь? Это всё равно считается. А сильный мартовский ветер на него даже не повлиял.

Развернув метлу, он краем глаза заметил фигуру человека, наблюдающего за ним снизу. Гарри недоуменно моргнул, не столько из-за того, что у него были зрители, это ж всё-таки публичный стадион, сколько из-за того, что опознал светлые едва ли не до бела волосы и по ним - Малфоя.

***

У Драко перехватило дыхание, пока он наблюдал, как Поттер гоняется за снитчем: как будто в целом мире для него не существовало ничего - только крошечный золотой мячик. Даже когда, поймав, он просто держал его, будоражащая волна прокатилась Драко по позвоночнику вниз. Казалось, что его пригласили разделить триумф Поттера, несмотря на то, что он прибыл сюда в это время совершенно случайно.

Поттер нырком снизился и завис рядом на уровне его головы. Драко посмотрел на него снизу вверх. Что сказать, как-то не придумывалось. В любом случае, слова прозвучат не так, как надо. Он просто качнул головой на правую руку Поттера и улыбнулся.

Поттер улыбнулся в ответ, и Драко понял, что его действительно пригласили разделить радость от успешной поимки. Потом Поттер крутанул запястьем, бросая снитч в его сторону, и Драко пришлось подсуетиться, чтобы поймать крылатый мячик. Когда через пару мгновений он поднял голову снова, Поттер уже приземлился и был всего лишь далеким силуэтом, идущим по полю с метлой на плече.

***

Гарри потянулся, руки над головой, и уставился на июньский закат. Терри сказал ему сегодня, что между ними всё кончено навсегда, потому что он женится. Гарри не был уверен, как ему на это реагировать. С одной стороны, не то чтобы он мечтал о чём-то постоянном с Терри, с другой стороны, обозначилась перемена в отношениях, которые, как он думал, не изменятся никогда, поскольку оба они наслаждались сексом без обязательств и ничего сверх того друг от друга не требовали.

Он не смог бы внятно объяснить, почему выбрал грязную улицу за входом в Министерство, чтобы посмотреть на небо и подумать. Просто пришёл туда.

Его слегка задели за локоть. Гарри оглянулся. Там стоял Драко Малфой, и почему-то это показалось абсолютно уместным; у него было право стоять здесь, если ему того хочется. Гарри снова прислонился к стене и поднял взгляд на закат - действительно очень красивый, пурпурный сверху и сине-голубой у земли, а в середине расплывалось пятно света почти персикового оттенка, бросая на проплывающие мимо облака оранжевые отсветы.

***

Драко собрался было аппарировать домой — день был долгий, он вводил в курс дела нового напарника, притом несносного, и был выжат как лимон, — но заметил знакомую зеленую поношенную мантию, Поттера, когда проходил мимо поворота, и не мог не сунуться разведать. Он-то думал, что Поттер уже несколько часов как ушёл.

Проверяя свою невысказанную теорию, которой не смог бы дать определение вслух, Драко свернул в аллею и встал рядом с Поттером.

Поттер спокойно подвинулся. Драко проследил за его взглядом и обнаружил, что любуется закатом за компанию. Что ж, почему нет, подумал он и откинул голову на кирпичную стену за спиной (волосы потом придётся отмыть). Закат великолепен, а если чуть-чуть податься вбок, рядом будет ощущаться тепло Поттера и изредка слышно его дыхание.

***

Гарри ловко двигался сквозь толпу в коридорах; завидев его, окружающие через одного норовили остановиться поговорить, но у Гарри не было на них времени, если только он не хотел застать Малфоя до того, как тот скроется в кабинете главы Аврората.

Успел - вот он, выражение лица ранимое, но решительное, подбородок упрямо задран. Гарри ускорил шаги и через мгновение уже тронул Малфоя за плечо. Когда тот повернулся, вне всякого сомнения готовый к нападкам, Гарри взял его руку и сжал её.

Малфоя обвинили в сексуальных домогательствах по отношению к своему юному (и глупому) напарнику. В Министерстве большинство, казалось, поверило, что он это сделал, просто потому что Марк Тёрнер был безусловно красив и имел репутацию капризного и разборчивого любовника. Гарри так и не смог подобрать слов, чтобы высказать, насколько идиотским он считал всё это дело, но с другой стороны, не мог же он просто стоять в сторонке, когда Малфою придётся пройти сквозь огонь, и не выразить ему свою поддержку.

***

Драко ожидал увидеть сзади кого угодно — только не Поттера. Но потом, когда он его уже увидел, показалось немыслимым, что его могло здесь не быть. Драко даже поймал себя на том, что слегка возмущён, что Поттер не пришёл раньше.

А потом Поттер пожал ему руку и слегка улыбнулся.

Драко ответил в тон. Улыбка намекала, что у них с Поттером есть секрет от остального мира, один на двоих, а остальные коллеги из Министерстве просто лопнут, если узнают, правда? Такое гораздо лучше, чем даже полноценная ухмылка - в текущей ситуации она смотрелась бы глупо. А эта полуулыбка, с другой стороны, оказалась Драко кстати - уместное выражение лица, чтобы повернуться и пройти в кабинет главы.

***

Рон с ним спорил. Гермиона приходила - аж из Отдела Тайн - ради того, чтобы прочитать ему нотацию. Сам министр прислал личную просьбу, чтобы Гарри передумал. Гарри со счета сбился, сколько коллег пыталось переубедить его — да все, начиная с Кингсли Шэклболта и до Гестии Джоунс.

Он их не слушал. Просто забрал вещи из рабочего стола, а потом зашёл в кабинет главы подать заявление по собственному желанию.

Малфоя уволили на основании голословных обвинений Тёрнера и только. Некоторые поговаривали, что Тёрнер спит и с главой тоже. Гарри было всё равно. Он знал только, что Аврорат оказался не таким, как он его представлял, и что он не может оставаться там, где Малфоя травили за смерть, в которой он был невиновен.

***

Драко поднял голову - появился один из его домовиков и доложил, что у ворот поместья Малфоев посетитель. Эльф добавил, что посетитель, хоть и явился без приглашения, по-видимому, не против подождать на пороге, пока его или впустят, или как-то по-другому отреагируют на его присутствие.

Драко активировал одно из заклинаний - то, что давало ему видеть глазами кованых железных драконов на воротах. Облокотившись на мраморную стену и сложив руки на груди, там стоял Поттер, то и дело поглядывая на барельефы, изображающие сцены из семейной истории Малфоев, гордость Малфоев, и качал головой: подозревал, мол, что предки Драко - помпезные засранцы все до единого, но не до такой же степени. 

Драко улыбнулся и велел эльфу Поттера впустить.

***

Захмелев, Гарри растянулся на диване у Драко — он велел Гарри называть его по имени после третьего бокала вина — и ему было уютно. Странно, но его не покидало ощущение, что они празднуют, даже несмотря на то, что Драко обозвал его идиотом на семи языках, когда Гарри рассказал ему, что сделал.

Ленивые лучи закатного света струились сквозь оконные стёкла. Гарри задумчиво на них хмурился. Они были прекрасны, конечно, но он точно знал - чего-то не хватает. Чего именно, соображал долго - а к чёрту, он тут, вообще-то, какое-то время пил. Вполне уважительная причина проявить к себе чуточку снисходительности.

Он сел и отставил бокал. Драко, лежащий на полу рядом с диваном, посмотрел на него снизу вверх - вероятно, внимание привлекла решительность его движений. Гарри обхватил подбородок Драко ладонью и на мгновение задержал его взгляд: внезапно пришла мысль, а захочет ли Драко делать это в тот же самый день, когда проиграл слушание по обвинению в сексуальных домогательствах.

***

Драко не знал, что не хватало именно этого, но стоило Гарри замяться, он тут же почувствовал искру негодования. Поднялся на колени и встретил Гарри на полпути, чуть не впечатав своё лицо в лицо Гарри. Минутку они разбирались, а потом случился очень обычный, спокойный, терпеливый поцелуй. Как бы то ни было, Драко понял, что его губы под чужими всё равно улыбаются.

Позже, они поговорят. Прямо сейчас то, как руки Гарри сжимали его плечи, и то, как закат вспыхивал и мерцал на стёклах его очков, пока он втягивал Драко на диван, говорило с ним более красноречиво, чем любые обоюдно-неловкие слова, которыми они с Поттером изъяснялись друг с другом. А у Драко никогда не было проблем с тем, как перевести жесты Гарри.

_Добро пожаловать_ , говорили они, снова, и снова, и снова.

**Author's Note:**

> Изначально написано автором в ЖЖ на день рождения msmindfunk по ключевой теме «Гарри и Драко — авроры». Автор долго старался написать нечто такое, что ещё не заездили до смерти. Игнорирует канон 7 книги.


End file.
